Cyberspace
by Futuristic-dudette
Summary: Um...It's a oneshot based on amn email thing some people may have recieved It's a lot worse than Collapsed bare in mind this is my first OneShot! I couldn't think of what to call it : Tee Hee Hee The story is even crapier than it's title :P


**I probably won't do a sequel to Collapsed, but I'm doing this one-shot based on an e-mail a bunch of people received- enjoy (It may be short though) ooo, I got these really cool guitar picks from "Make Music" because I am taking online guitar lessons.**

Cyberspace

Keely looked lovingly at her best friend. Ever since she'd met him she knew she had feelings for him. And everyday she was with him, the feelings grew stronger. She knew he would be going back to his time, maybe soon, maybe in 50 years time, and so she had to tell him soon, tell him she loved him. But whenever she got close to saying the L-word (A/n- I mean Love, not that lezzy show), a thought pondered deep in her head and her heart.

_What if he doesn't love me back_? Keely hated that thought but still, if she said how she'd felt and he hadn't felt the same back, their entire friendship would be ruined. But today she was ready; she would tell him how she felt by the time the day ended.

At lunch she walked up to him, her best friend ever, ready to take there friendship up the next level…or down. She got closer to him,

"Phil I-" but someone cut her off. Missy Kleinstein pushed her out of the way.

"Hey Phil, I'm free this weekend, wanna get together, the carnival's in town and I was wondering if you wanted to take me?" She asked. Phil was confused, what could he say? Missy was allegedly the prettiest girl at school, everyone but Phil thought that. He knew that the prettiest girl was standing right behind Missy, her blonde hair in crimpy locks. He saw Keely look down when Missy asked him out, it made his heart melt,

"Sorry Missy," he said in the most un-apologetic tone, "But I was gonna go to the carnival with Keely" Keely's face lit up the moment he said this. Missy stormed off, cursing under her breath. Keely giggled and sidled on the bench next to Phil.

"Phil, there's something I want to ask you-" But just then the bell for the end of lunch rung.

"Um, tell me at the carnival, Keel, I've gotta jet" Phil said, before running off. Keely was devastated, absolutely devastated. But now she could prepare for tonight, for what she was gonna say to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Keely looked perfect for the carnival tonight. She made her way down to Pickford Park, cash in hand. Keely stood by a booth, waiting for Phil.

"Keel!" He yelled as he ran towards, carrying two bags of candy floss (Cotton Candy).

"Rocking!" She said, grabbing a bag and munching away. He laughed at her and flashed a gorgeous smile.

"Um…Phil, there's something I needa ask you"

"Could you wait a few, I've almost got this toy." She nodded, but looked quite sad.

Phil threw his last ring and it landed clean on the bottle top. Keely clapped and hugged Phil. He pointed to a big Donkey toy (A/n- My sister one of the only people to win one of those in Thorpe Park- That game was bloody hard). The carnie handed it to Phil, who, in turn, gave it to Keely,

"I won it for you" He told her and smiled yet again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quarter to 12, and Phil and Keely were worn out. They were sitting on a bench in the park, but outside the carnival, when Keely turned to Phil,

"Phil, can I ask you something now?"

"Sure, anything, shoot"

"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked

"No" He replied

"Would you want to be with me forever?"

"No" He replied, yet again. Keely felt tears welling up in her eyes

"D…Do you like me?"

"No"

"If I left, would you cry?"

"No" Phil replied, quite coldly.

_Well, it was worth a shot_ Keely thought. She stood up and started to walk away, tears streaming down her cheeks. But she felt a warm hand in hers. Phil spun her around her and told her,

"You're not pretty, Keely, you're beautiful, I don't _want_ to be with you forever, I _need_ to be with forever. I don't like you, I love you. If you left, I wouldn't cry- I'd die" Keely felt her heart up in her throat as he said this, she moved forward and whispered in his ear,

"I love you" with that, she kissed him, passionately.

**Awww- how corny :P I know it was short for a one-shot but I was all out of ideas, I'm gonna do a Romeo and Juliet type on, but I needa read the play now. I know the rough idea because I was in it once (I was Juliet's mum and I wore this lovely Pink dress and this funny hat) but we only did this short one so I don't really know much of it. Review because I don't get a lot of emails recently, occasionally on my hotmail one. Ooo! And check out myspace:**

**http/spaces. **


End file.
